


You got me losing every breath

by hewontgo



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Horny Niall, Vague mentions of the boys, there's sex but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewontgo/pseuds/hewontgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is horny and misses his girlfriend. He finally comes home to solve his sexual frustrations and finds out about how he feels along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me losing every breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. I've come back with another fic sooner than I expected. This is another piece dedicated to my best friend because she loves Niall and I love torturing her with long imagines that turn into fics now. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy this, sorry for any mistakes (I have no betas). Title is from my favourite song: Latch by Sam Smith. 
> 
> Comment, leave kudos and stuff if you liked this please. Writers love feedback! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction (I wish I did but I'm poor), this is based on their public personas but I obviously don't know them so sorry for inaccuracies. Never let any of the boys see this please.

A month without seeing each other is not easy. Niall knows all about that. It's been a month since he's seen his girlfriend in the flesh and even though technology is amazing and there's Skype and FaceTime and phone calls and texts, there's nothing like actually getting to hold his favourite person in the world. 

It's been a month of touring all around Europe and as much as Niall loves his job, he misses her. There's no other word for it. He needs her. 

Besides, he's a young lad and his left hand is very helpful but... BUT. There's no need to go into details about why his hand is not enough. Plus, the several pictures that were sent to him of Victoria's Secret bags have had his imagination going wild, and trying to hide a boner in public when you're a member of the biggest boy and in the world, with 700 cameras pointed at you at all times is no easy thing. So, yes, Niall gets by; he gets tortured along the way of course, and the pent up need and want has him jittery and jumpy and just anxious to get home. He’s become a great target for Louis’ banter, much to his frustration. 

That's why as soon as their concert in Italy is done, he jumps in the first plane back to England to take full advantage of the next four days off. He's ready to go straight to his apartment where he knows Mari must be waiting. He's had her stock up on groceries so they don't have to leave the flat because he plans to have a fuckathon and also lots of cuddling on the couch and just watching telly and cooking for each other, simply being domestic because he loves it and he misses it. 

He planned to sleep on the flight but he's been half hard for the past couple of hours, and trying to stay in control and not just go to the bathroom and have a wank is taking up a lot of force of will, which is sure to go out the window as soon as he kisses Mari. 

He manages to make it through the two hour flight and is out of the airport and in a car as soon as he can. He sends off a quick message to Mari to let her know he's coming and her only reply is a winking smiley, offering no help at all for his growing bulge. 

Soon enough he's at the flat and the sight that's waiting for him as he opens the door is something he's not ready for. His breath catches and he can feel all the blood in his body head south. 

Mari is waiting for him, laying on the couch, wearing one of his jumpers and what looks to be the softest thigh high socks and light pink, lace panties. The smirk on her face says she knows the effect she's having on Niall, and to him, that only makes her look sexier. For a second, the thought of fucking her in just the thigh highs right there on the couch has him giving out a little groan. She certainly knows what he likes. But there’s enough time for that later though. Right now he should be getting his shit together and kissing her, seriously. 

He steps inside the flat, closes the door and drops his bag as he tries to collect himself. His hands are shaking a bit, which is silly because this is obviously not his first time, certainly not his first time with Mari either but he really likes this girl and the fact that he gets to have her is something that still catches him off guard sometimes. He feels like the luckiest lad on earth, and well, he doesn't want to screw it up. 

He lifts up his snap back to run a hand through his hair, it's gotten longer and it curls at the ends a bit and he has been considering getting a hair cut for a while but Mari likes it, says she loves running her hands through it and Niall is all for making her happy and having her hands on him every time she can so he's not gonna cut it yet. 

He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath, and when he lets it out, it seems to change his whole composure. His eyes have blown up with lust, pupils dilated until only thin lines of blue can be seen, he stands a little straighter as he takes his jacket off. He lifts his gaze to Mari and she's gotten up now and is walking over to him, her sight never leaving his. He doesn't know what goes over him but he makes it the last steps over to her and lifts her off the ground. He parts his lips and is about to say hi and how much he’s missed her, but then she's kissing him. And her thighs are wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck and suddenly he can't think of anything else but having her right then, right there. 

He kisses her with everything in him, moaning a bit when she runs her tongue over his bottom lip. His feet are moving of their own accord and they've somehow hit a wall so he presses her against it, lining up their bodies to be as close as they can. He moans again because every inch of their bodies is touching and if he had a semi before, now he's got a full hard on going. 

His snap back had fallen somewhere along the way and her hands are running all over his hair, pulling a little and ripping moans out of him with practiced ease. His grip on her thighs going tighter.

His whole body feels like it’s buzzing, like there is electricity running all over him and the source is this gorgeous girl holding on to him. 

Mari's hands creep up under his shirt and keep going up and up until the offending piece of clothing is off because, seriously, it’s a sin that they are still wearing clothes. She keeps whimpering and panting as he kisses her neck and he lets out a growl and keeps biting and sucking at her skin, wanting to mark her up everywhere so everybody knows she is taken as soon as they see her. 

He starts grinding against her, can’t stop himself from doing so. It feels like a lifetime away since they'd done this last and it’s so good, it feels so good he goes dizzy with it. 

He walks away from the wall and starts making his way to the bedroom, Mari still holding on to him, biting at his neck and leaving a bruise there, smiling against his skin as she feels a shiver run through him. He drops her gently on the bed once they get there and removes his jumper from her body before pushing her back onto the pillows and crawling on top of her. From then on, everything is a blur. 

The rest of their clothes are ripped from each other until nothing remains, desperate kisses are exchanged and desperate hands touch every bit of skin they can reach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Suddenly Niall is being touched where he wants it most and then guided between Mari’s legs to sink into her. The exhale he lets out is ripped from his chest and he swears to write fucking sonnets about this because if sex with them is amazing on a regular basis, sex after being away for so long is a fucking religious experience. Niall doesn’t know how he has lived his life without this; doesn't even know it was possible to feel like this. 

They are a tangle of limbs as he thrusts in and out of her. Her nails running up and down his back, leaving marks that will surely give his bandmates enough material, again, to make him blush for the rest of the tour. 

The scratches sting but it’s all worth it for the way Mari whispers in his ear to go faster. His hips speed up and he is embarrassingly close for such little time but he doesn't care. The girl beneath him makes every nerve ending in his body feel like it’s burning. 

He knows she’s over the edge the second it starts happening. She starts moaning uncontrollably, repeating his name over and over into his ear as if it’s the only word she can remember, she gets tighter and tighter around him until her back lifts off of the mattress and her chest is right against Niall’s, her teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder and all her body wrapping up around him. 

He is in awe of her, he gets off knowing he’s the one making her feel like this and he is definitely already there and coming, burying his face in her neck and thrusting as hard as he can into her, as if that will bring him even deeper into her than he already is. His eyes are shut so tight that when he opens them he has to wait a couple of seconds for the black spots to disappear from his vision. 

He hadn’t even noticed that she was running her hands in his hair again and whispering sweet nothings against his skin. He lifts up his head to kiss her slow and gentle and sweet until their breaths calm down. He pulls out of her and then falls onto the mattress pulling her into his chest. He kisses the top of her head and tells her he had missed her, he tells her he’ll bring her on tour more often next time, he tells her he wants to see everything she bought from Victoria’s Secret and to please never stop wearing his clothes on top of it. She laughs and teases him about being a horny boy, but then her face softens and she tells him how many times she had been so close to buying a plane ticket to go see him, how she had been wearing nothing but his hoodies because they made her feel closer to him, how she was thinking of chaining him to the bed so that he couldn’t leave. 

That gets a laugh out of Niall and then things get comfortably quiet. They just stare at one another and a thought sparks in Niall’s head. He loves this girl; and the words almost fall out of his mouth that second, but no, he holds them back because this girl deserves a special moment to be told, he doesn’t want her to think he loves her just because the sex is great, though that is a part of it, honestly. But more than that, she makes him happy, she makes him feel special and wanted and cared for in ways that he’d thought he’d never have. 

He is used to being alone, sometimes he even enjoys it because even though he can strike up a conversation with anyone and even though he knows everyone there is to know, he loves coming home to just chill out, cook a meal, watch some telly and play guitar on his own. It gives him time to think, time to take everything in, to sit back and think about how his life is the most unbelievable dream no one could ever dream of. And he’s never imagined wanting to do all of this things with someone else. He’s never had the need for someone else like this. He never thought he’d want to be as domestic as he is with anybody else. 

But this girl, this girl has changed everything. This girl has made him want all of it, she has made him want her like he’s never wanted anybody else and sometimes he feels desperate with it, sometimes he can’t think with how much she consumes him, but he loves it. He loves her. And he will tell her. But not now though. Right now he will just hold her tight and they’ll sleep, and maybe in a couple of weeks when he’s in France, or Amsterdam, or Germany, he’ll find a nice place for them, a quiet place, where he can tell her everything he’s holding back in this moment and hope she’ll return his feelings. 

From the peaceful way she sleeps in his arms, he thinks he’ll be alright.


End file.
